Yandere Simulator
300px|right Yandere Simulator — стелс-экшен игра, на данный момент находящаяся на стадии разработки. Её создатель — независимый программист под ником YandereDev, ранее работавший в компании по разработке игрHave you worked on any games before Yandere Sim?, и решивший начать разработку Yandere Simulator после позитивного откликаWhy did you put Yandere Simulator in front of your other projects? на 4chanYandere Sim began on 4chan.. Статья про управление находится здесь. Скачать игру или лаунчер игры можно здесь. Блог YandereDev’a про разработку игры находится здесь. left|thumb|200px|Возможный вид нового логотипа Примечание: Возможно, что YandereDev переименует Yandere Simulator в '''LoveSick' или в LoveSick: Yandere Simulator. Причина этого в том, что японское слово «яндере» состоит из двух других японских слов, из вариаций перевода которых можно получить название LoveSick (с англ. любовная болезнь). Вполне вероятно, что YandereDev может выбрать это название для финальной версии игры.'' Геймплей Планируемые режимы Режим истории: основной режим игры. В данном режиме Аяно (Аяно Аиши) — главная героиня. В этом режиме будет 10 соперниц и 10 недель. Режим 1980: в этом режиме главная героиня — Риоба Аиши, мать Аяно, и также яндереin 1989 mode, will you reenact the events that the journalist talked about or is it just gonna be a difficulty mode?. О ней рассказывается в таинственных кассетах и в кассетах из подвала. Школьные правила в этом режиме будут строже, не будет интернета, мобильных телефонов и Инфо-чан. Действие будет происходить в мирном японском городке в конце 80-х годов. Бесконечный режим: Игра будет случайным образом генерировать соперницу, и игрок должен шпионить за учениками, пока вы ее не отыщите. В этом режиме нет конца. Игрок может убивать соперниц столько раз, сколько захочет. Режим редактора сценария: В этом режиме будет возможность создавать соперницу, а также других учеников. Дата выпуска Не включая программирования (которым занимается YandereDev), в игре должно присутствовать текстурированние, моделирование, озвучка, 2D и 3D анимация. Всем этим занимаются волонтеры. Из-за непредсказуемости волонтерской работы, а также возможных изменений в игре, невозможно точно предсказать, когда выйдет игра. После обновления 1 января 2016 года, YandereDev решил обсудить с фанатами будущее Yandere Simulator. Он выпустил видео Yandere Simulator: Past, Present, and Future, в котором назвал примерную дату релиза — 2019 год. Вообще эта дата тоже примерна, ибо довольно сложно определить, когда именно закончится разработка. Некоторые особенности и функции могут быть придуманы и запланированы совершенно внезапно. YandereDev также говорит, что выражать прогресс игры в процентах слишком сложно: все это очень абстрактно. Причина наличия процентов заключается в том, что YandereDev хочет, чтобы люди перестали задавать ему вопросы по поводу готовности игры. Как он сказал: «Если они увидят текст о том, что игра очень далека от завершения, то это должно остановить их.» Так же проценты в игре повышаются для того, чтобы показать людям что игра не стоит на месте и разрабатывается дальшеIt's not accurate.. ProgressExplanation.jpg Percentages.png Спонсоры Спонсоры (1).png|1 сентября 2015 года. Спонсоры (2).png|1 сентября 2015 года. Спонсоры (3).png|16 ноября 2015 года. Спонсоры (4).png|16 ноября 2015 года. Спонсоры (5).png|1 декабря 2015 года. Спонсоры (6).png|1 февраля 2016 года. Спонсоры (7).png|31 марта 2016 года. Спонсоры (8).png|1 мая 2016 года. Спонсоры (9).png|1 июня 2016 года. Спонсоры (10).png|12 июля 2016 года. Спонсоры (11).png|24 июля 2016 года. Спонсоры (12).png|15 августа 2016 года. Спонсоры (13).png|16 октября 2016 года. Спонсоры (14).png|15 ноября 2016 года. Спонсоры (15).png|16 января 2017 года. Спонсоры (16).png|9 апреля 2017 года. Спонсоры (17).png|1 июня 2017 года. Спонсоры (18).png|28 июня 2017 года. Спонсоры (19).JPG|2 июня 2019 года. Спонсоры (20).PNG|18 июля 2019 года. Спонсоры (21).PNG|3 августа 2019 год. Спонсоры (22).png|4 октября 2019 года. Спонсоры (23).PNG|24 октября 2019 года. Спонсоры (24).PNG|15 ноября 2019 год. Спонсоры_(25).png|5 января 2019 год. Меню спонсоров (1).JPG|Опция выбора спонсора. 15 июля 2019 год. Меню спонсоров (2).png|Опция выбора спонсора. 3 августа 2019 год. Меню спонсоров (3).png|Опция выбора спонсора. 24 октября 2019 год. Меню спонсоров (4).png|Опция выбора спонсора. 15 ноября 2019 год. Меню_спонсоров_(5).png|Опция выбора спонсора. 5 января 2020 год. Благодарность Основная статья: Волонтеры thumb|center|335 px|Оригинальная музыка [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IGtQe6Mbyfw здесь] Начиная с 8 февраля 2016 года, в одной из опциях игры есть благодарность тем, кто добровольно или оказывал какую-либо помощь в разработке игры. Экран концовки является отсылкой к The End of Evangelion. Аяно Аиши, Риоба Аиши, Заменители Лидера Клуба: Michaela Laws Сенпай: Austin Hively Инфо-чан: Cayla Martin Будо Масута: Patrick Seymour Девушка из ноутбука Amanda Lee Учителя: Rachael Messer Задыхающаяся Кокона: Hayden Daviau Стандартный Ученик: Alejandro Saab Журналист: Bradley Gareth Мидори Гурин, Кокона Харука, Саки Мию: Mom0ki Умирающие Ученики Мужчины: Akane Sasu Sora Советник по Моделям, Различные модели, Причёски: Druelbozo Модели Школьной Среды: Angus Модель Остановки: James «Jvthewanderer» Vaughn Различные Prop Модели: Tanya Monteon Различные Анимации: Yosua Sinambela, Sean McSheehan Анимация Борьбы: Joel Smith Фоновая музыка: Henry Rofkar Тема Благодарности: Jayn Помощь с Звуковым Дизайном: Caleb «Ominary» Yu Оформление Обложки Манги: Yessenia «Mulberry» Taylor UI арт: Jacob Judge Помощь в Программировании: Saracen Главный Программист: YandereDev Факты * Если на Kickstarter накопится достаточно денег, то может появиться возможность настраивать бедра и ягодицы Аяно. * YandereDev хочет сделать для игры опенинг. Он хочет, чтобы песня была чем-то похожа на музыку из заставки аниме Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica, или на Touhou Project’s song Bad Apple или на песню C-ute-Kiss me Ashiteru. YanderDev пока не знает, что за музыка будет в опенинге. * Компьютер Аяно работает на операционной системе Saikou. * В Yandere Simulator присутствует более 10000 строк кода. Искусственный интеллект NPC — 3924 строки. YandereDev хотел бы сократить это число. * Если у Yandere Simulator будет продолжение, то в нём будет улучшенная графика, более глубокий сюжет и предыстория, полностью анимированные 2D ролики и многое другое. * Аяно никогда не сможет замаскировать себя под другого персонажа, ибо это уже станет откровенным плагиатом игры Hitman. Возможно это вскоре изменится. * YandereDev хочет сделать Yandere Simulator таким же сложным, как и игру Hitman. * В игре не будет никаких показателей здоровья, но они возможно будут присутствовать в «кендо-спарринге». Это мини-игра, которая будет реализована в будущем. * Вся музыка из Yandere Simulator была написана человеком по имени Генри Рофкар. Он музыкант группы Only Wednesday. * В игре существует чрезвычайно важный персонаж — возможно даже более важный чем Инфо-чан. Он мужского пола, и он не директор школы. Больше о нем пока ничего не известно. * Dev не хочет, чтобы в игре что либо основывалось на удаче или случайности. Возможно очень важным при прохождении игры будет тактика и стратегия. * Yandere Simulator достиг около 5 миллионов загрузок. * Игру запретили на Твиче по неизвестным причинам. ** YandereDev получил обратную связь от неизвестного лица, присутствовавшего TwitchCon, говоря, что игра запрещена, потому что игрок может убивать детей. ** Всё же YandereDev получил ответ от Твича в видео Response From Twitch. * В билде 9 июня 2017 года YandereDev сменил движок Unity 4 на Unity 5First Unity 5 build now available!. Источники en:Yandere Simulator es:Yandere Simulator fr:Yandere Simulator de:Yandere Simulator Wikia Категория:В разработке Категория:Разработка игры